millenniumtrilogyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011 film)
This article is about the American film. For the original Swedish film, see The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2009 film). For the novel, see The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (novel). The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo is the American film adaptation of the book of the same name. The script was written by Steve Zaillian, was directed by David Fincher, and was released December 20th, 2011. The film is 2 hours and 38 minutes long and received an R rating by the MPAA. Cast * Daniel Craig as Mikael Blomkvist * Rooney Mara as Lisbeth Salander * Robin Wright as Erika Berger * Christopher Plummer as Henrik Vanger * Stellan Skarsgård as Martin Vanger * Joely Richardson as Anita Vanger * Yorick van Wagerningen as Nils Bjurman * Goran Visnjic as Dragan Armaski * Cate Montgomery as Lea Persson * Julian Sands as Young Henrik Vanger * Donald Sumpter as Gustaf Morell * Bengt C.W. Carlsson as Holger Palmgren * Geraldine James as Cecilia Vanger * Arly Jover as Liv * Anya Benton as Young Erika Berger (uncredited) * Gustaf Hammarsten as Young Harald Vanger * Tony Way as Plague (uncredited) News In February 2010, Columbia Pictures signed a deal with the Swedish production company Yellow Bird, which owns the cinematic rights to the three books, and Stieg Larsson's father Erland Larsson and brother Joakim Larsson. Joakim Larsson commented the deal in a Swedish newspaper "We get to stay in control for most parts, which seems to be quite unusual in Hollywood. But it was important to us, we didn't want this to turn into too much of a 'business-thing', we feared that he (Stieg Larsson) would be exploited." Columbia will do a total re-write based on the books, rather than a translation of the original Swedish script. Steve Zaillian, the writer of the script for "Schindler's list" has written the script. Trent Reznor, Academy Award winning composer for The Social Network, is writing the music. The film was released on December 20th, 2011. The movie made $12,750,000 in it's opening weekend and grossed $102,515,793 all together. The film was nominated for 5 Academy Awards which included Best Achievement in Film Editing, Best Achievement in Cinematography, Best Achievement in Sound Editing, Best Achievement in Mixing, and Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role for ''Rooney Mara. The film won the Academy Award for ''Best Achievement in Film Editing. The film recieved a 87% rating on Rotten Tomatoes Plot Summary Mikael Blomkvist is a financial journalist who has been convicted of libel after writing and publishing an article about billionaire financier Hans-Erik Wennerström, that was proved in court to have faulty evidence. After Blomkvist resigns from his position at Millennium Magazine, he is approached by Henrik Vanger for his assistance. Vanger asks him to officially write his memoirs, but to unofficially investigate the dissaperance of his niece, Harriet Vanger, that occured over 40 years ago. Before Vanger hires Blomkvist he hires Lisbeth Salander, an anti-social but extremely intelligent investigator to do the background check on Blomkvist. Salander is a ward of the state due to a declaration of incompetence. As Blomkvist begins to investigate the massive Vanger family he realizes he has need for assistance, thus prompting Henrik Vanger to hire Salandar. As the two investigate deeper and deeper into the history of the Vanger family they discover secrets about more than they ever expected. Trailers 4 Minute and 8 Minute Trailer File:THE GIRL WITH THE DRAGON TATTOO - OFFICIAL 8 Minute Trailer - In Theaters 12 21 File:'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo' - Theatrical Trailer Posters the-girl-with-the-dragon-tattoo-movie-poster.jpg|The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011) Movie Poster girl-dragon-tattoo-poster-quad.jpg|The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011) Movie Poster the-girl-with-the-dragon-tattoo-new-poster-tgwtdt-2011.png|The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011) Movie Poster girl_with_the_dragon_tattoo_remake_movie_poster_01.jpeg|The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo (2011) Movie Poster Soundtrack Track Listing Disc: 1 #She Reminds Me Of You #People Lie All The Time #Pinned And Mounted #Perihelion #What If We Could? #With The Flies #Hidden In Snow #A Thousand Details #One Particular Moment #I Can't Take It Anymore #How Brittle The Bones #Please Take Your Hand Away Disc: 2 #Cut Into Pieces #The Splinter #An Itch #Hypomania #Under The Midnight Sun #Aphelion #You're Here #The Same As The Others #A Pause For Reflection #While Waiting #The Seconds Drag #Later Into The Night #Parallel Timeline With Alternate Outcome Disc: 3 #Another Way Of Caring #A Viable Construct #Revealed In The Thaw #Millennia #We Could Wait Forever #Oraculum #Great Bird Of Prey #The Heretics #A Pair Of Doves #Infiltrator #The Sound Of Forgetting #Of Secrets #Is Your Love Strong Enough? Reviews Click here to visit the review page. __NOEDITSECTION__ 04